runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Commander Fuchs
Commander Fuchs is the head of the team called The Members. He is one of Gielinor's fabled heroes. Appearance Fuchs has a greenish skin and a scar on his left eye. History Fuchs was created by Bandos, the God of War. The hulking giant wanted to create the ultimate warrior, a brute, half-ogre half-man, whose strength was unmatched by the whole of Gielinor. The result was Fuchs. It is said in the Inzumia Scroll, the document containing the history of the super creations, that when the child was formed, the whole of Gielinor suffered a tremendous earthquake. Although the god himself couldn't enter the realm, his son could crush the realm with his bare hands! Fuchs was brought up in Ooglog by ogre parents. He grew up to be a fine warrior, excelling especially in combat. His father was the commander of the Ogre Army, a secret military force that attacked like a rampaging elephant, crushing its enemies underfoot. Fuchs had three older ogre brothers who used to bully him. They disliked a half-ogre from deep within their core. Their parents let them be. Secretly, they were training Fuchs to be brave and face foes. When the boy was seven years old, his parents sent him to the army. The army was tough- it was either kill or be killed. Fuchs slaughtered many rivals, gradually growing in power. From being a beginner, Fuchs gradually earned the status of a Commander. Commander Fuchs was well reputed for his amazing performance. He was a hero in the eyes of the rookies. Ooglog was frequently in chaos because of the Ogre Gang. Savage, Hammer Fists, Knuckle Duster and Steel Skull were the members. Savage and his ogres would taunt passersby and smash the roadside markets. Fuchs decided to take action. One night, he met the ogres at their nasty headquarters. When he entered the main room he received a punch in the face by Savage. He went flying out of the room, breaking all his bones in the process. But Fuchs wouldn't give up easily. He grabbed Savage by the neck and shoved him onto the table. The gang converged as one. At that time, Fuchs's demigod powers kicked in. With a tremendous roar, the man crushed the ogres, bringing the whole hut down in the process. The ogres became nothing more than broken piles of bodies. But his actions had a price. Upon hearing the story, Chieftain Mugnor, the head of Ooglog at that time, immediately exiled the human threat. As ogres were proud creatures, they felt shamed by the threat a mere human such as Fuchs posed to them; secretly they were worried. Entering the Abyss Fuchs travelled north and stayed for a time in Edgeville. He saved the people from the monsters that lurked from the Wilderness. He was treated with respect and honour by all the citizens of Edgeville. But then came the quest that changed the his life. He was requested to go to the Abyss. A couples' child was snatched by a monster that took her to the Abyss. Her name was Emily. It was always like that in Edgeville. Each day, a child was lost. The people were clearly scared and unhappy. Fuchs promised the couple that he would find the child. Secretly, he also hoped to destroy the Abyss once and for all. The creatures were everywhere. As Fuchs travelled along the outer ring of the Abyss, he slew many Abyssal monsters. The place itself was inflicting some supernatural amount of pain in him. He wondered if he could hold on. The Abyssal leeches attacked in plenty and his super skills tore them to bits. The maul he carried was soaked in blood by the time he reached the inner circle, ready to face the Abyssal Walkers and Guardians. Fuchs was full of hope. He was in a killing spree. His hands acted involuntarily, smashing and pounding the beasts. Finally, he reached the girl. The poor girl was weeping uncontrollably and was being stalked by the Guardians. Fuchs leapt into action. But they threatened to kill her swiftly if he made a move. They reasoned that if he wanted the child back, he had to give them his heart. The heart. Fuchs had two of them. No one would believe that. But it was true. The reason was that he wasn't normal. He was a super creation. The heart in his right side never beat. It gave him surplus strength. It was Bandos's secret plan. If the heart beat, then the world shall shatter, and Guthix's barriers would be of little use. The world shall live in eternal war. If Fuchs had it, he was invincible, if he didn't he would die more painfully than a mortal. The warrior hesitated. He was a soldier at heart. He didn't care about his own life, but the girl's life was at stake. If he died who would save her? But he had decided. He tore down his chest with his bare hands and plucked the second heart. The Abyssal creatures were clearly surprised. He sheer determination kept him alive. Fuchs handed the heart to the Guardians. But the Guardians refused to give the girl back. They attacked him until he could stand no more. As Fuchs's breath seemed to recede, the girl threw him a weapon she was hiding all along. The infamous Abyssal Whip. Fuchs immediately grabbed the weapon and lashed at the beasts. He cleared a path for them to escape. The two ran to the exit. On his way, he noticed different altars. A rune magically flew into his hands. It was the Body Rune. Fuchs threw the rune, imbuing it with his powers. It crashed into the ceiling, making the whole structure collapse. The two had escaped. But Fuchs was mortally wounded. The Edgeville medics did their best to cure him. At last Fuchs was healed back to normal. But he still had a scar on his left eye due to the event. The girl and her parents thanked the reviving warrior and told him to keep the Abyssal Whip as their bond. Fuchs then took his leave. Civil War When Fuchs returned after he got a letter from the Chieftain as an apology, he found Ooglog in disarray. A civil war had brewed up. After the Ogre Gang's demise, the street ogres attacked everyone. In the battle that had followed, Fuchs's parents were killed. When Fuchs met the Chieftain in his palace, the ogre handed him his family's ancestral axe called Glory. With the weapon in his hand, his powers returned to an extent and the legendary blade was imbued with his strength. Fuchs fought for justice, along with the Chieftain's army, and finally subdued the protesters. The Members Later, the Chieftain once again apologised for sending him in exile and thanked him for his help. When asked to come back to the army, Fuchs humbly refused. Instead, he formed a clan known as The Members. The Members were formed when Fuchs gave a call to every warrior throughout Gielinor. The assembled warriors of different races formed a clan and willingly elected Fuchs as their leader. As his new role as the head of The Members, Fuchs sole purpose was to protect the innocent of Gielinor. Starting a Family Once Fuchs and the Members were required to fight a new race of hybrid beasts called the Dekota. There they met a fine Orc woman named Fiona. Together with her help, they slaughtered the entire race. Fuchs and Fiona fell in love with one another and got married after a week. They later had a son named Ken, a young super-creation with latent powers. Trivia *Fuchs is one of the most powerful heroes of Gielinor. *The Abyssal creatures actually saved Gielinor from Bandos, by demanding the heart of Fuchs. *He wields an axe and a whip. *One of his enemies is Graven Demonaire. Category:Essar and friends Category:Super Creations Category:Üntara Saga Category:Bandosians